


The Panic Attack and Bathtime

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: Little Emma and Mommy Regina [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Believe in Swan Queen, Cute, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infantilism, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's cute maybe you should read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: In this installment Emma has a panic attack and a DID episode. Regina helps. They have bath time. Chapter 2 will include cookie making and more cute stuff.Later parts of the series will include the rest of Emma's family, as well as Ruby, Belle, August and other friends.Bad at summaries and explaining, it's cute, maybe read it :)INCLUDES CONSENSUAL NON-SEXUAL AGE REGRESSION (THIS IS NOT AGE PLAY AND IS LEGIT REGRESSION INTO A LITTLE HEADSPACEIf you don't like it, just don't read, no nastiness here please <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I think this series has gotten the most kudos ever! I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Here's another instalment. Some fluff, a bit with a panic attack whilst in headspace and some aspects of dissociative identity disorder so be careful. Love you!

When Regina got home, she immediately noted the kids lullaby music drifting from their room. 

With a soft smile, Regina toed off her shoes and walked up the stairs. 

"Emma, dear?" Regina called, pushing open the door to their bedroom. 

The woman frowned a little when she saw that the en-suite bathroom door was slightly ajar.

Emma tended to not touch the bath when she was little unless Regina was there.

"Sweetheart?" She pushed the door open and peered around.

Emma was still in her day clothes, a tee and jeans, and sitting in about half a foot of water in the tub. 

She was also drenched and crying softly into her hands. 

Regina rushed in, heart pounding. "Emma?"

The blondes head jerked up and Emma sobbed harder seeing her. 

"M...mommy-" Emma shuddered, hands shooting out to grab her.

Heedless of her skirt and blouse, Regina immediately bent down and lifted Emma up into her arms. 

"Baby girl, what happened?" She asked softly, sitting her on the edge of the tub. 

"I...I dunno-" Emma gasped, shaking her head. Tears leaked down her face. "Came home an...an' was gonna make some cookies an' then...then I'm in the bath and you're back."

Regina tried not to frown, stroking a hand down her back. "It's okay, Emma." She rocked her little girl gently. 

"Do you remember what we said? That losing time is something that might happen but that I will always be here after." She murmured.

"Y...yeah." Emma shivered, closing her eyes. "Scary."

"I know, sweetheart." Regina kissed her hair. "I know it's scary to not remember."

Emma sniffled and swallowed hard, her eyes still shut tight. 

"Emma?" Regina could note the tightness of her limbs and the shuddering of her breaths.

Shit.

Regina quickly swapped their positions, sitting on the edge of the tub and sitting Emma in her lap. 

"Easy, sweetheart, deep breaths." She brought Emma's hand to rest against her chest.

"Feel my heart, feel my breathing. You can match it. Nice and slow."

Emma gasped softly, nails digging into her palms.

"In through your nose." Regina instructed softly, hand bracing her back. "Out through your mouth." 

Emma shakily followed Regina's breathing and her instructions, clinging to her.

Nearly ten minutes later, Emma had tired herself out and her breathing was even.

"You're okay now, baby girl." Regina said softly, kissing Emma's hair and slowly standing up. 

"How about we fill the bath back up and help you relax some more?"

Emma nodded, smiling weakly. "Yeah."

"Okay, why don't you go grab your jammies and I'll fill the tub." Regina squeezed her hand.

Emma shuffled into their bedroom and Regina started to fill the bath. 

She tipped in a generous amount of lavender bubble bath and some essential oils before magicking Emma's collection of bath toys and tipping them in.

Emma shyly came in, putting her pyjamas on the side and trying to struggle out of her wet clothes. 

Regina helped pull down the jeans, using just a little magic to help.

Once in the tub, Regina carefully lathered up some apple shampoo and washed Emma's hair.

Emma had a...thing with water sometimes. In the foster homes, she'd had way too many cups of water thrown at her to wake her up in the mornings. 

She seemed okay when Regina was helping though. 

Emma happily splashed around with the toys, lifting a duck out the water and diving it back under.

With Emma preoccupied, Regina quickly but thoroughly washed the rest of her body. 

She sat back and picked up a duck, doing a high voice for it as she splashed it up to Emma.

After another ten minutes of play, Emma squirmed and pushed her toys away. 

"Done, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, mommy. Wanna get out." She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Regina lifted her up and out, wrapping her in a towel with a little duck hood, pulling it over her forehead. 

"Look at my little girl, hmm?"

Emma giggled, flushing and waggling her arms. "Quack quack!"

Regina grinned and hugged her fiercely. "I love you."

"I love you, mommy." Emma grinned.

After she was all dry, Regina helped Emma into her pyjamas, humming softly under her breath.

"All nice and clean and dry." Regina murmured, settling the pale blue boy shorts at Emma's waist.

Once the matching shirt with 'fairest of them all' across the chest was on, Regina led Emma into the bedroom.

"Did you have some dinner with your parents?" Regina asked softly.

Emma nodded. "Went to Granny's. Even had a salad with my sandwich." Emma said proudly.

"Great job!" Regina cupped her face and kissed her forehead. 

"Still want to make cookies? I can make some special hot chocolate and we can watch a movie in bed?" Regina smiled softly. 

"Yeah! Yeah mommy please!"

Regina laughed softly and took her hand. 

"Chocolate chips?" The brunette hummed. 

Emma flushed and nodded. "And oatmeal an' raisin?"

"Absolutely, dear. Shall we?"

Emma nodded eagerly, clutching her hand. "Missed you today, mommy."

"I missed you too, my little duckling."


	2. Cookies and Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute times making cookies, a small food fight and bed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just wanna thank you all for reading and leaving kudos, it means a lot to me. Not that anyone asked but stuff it tough rn and I love writing but it is disheartening when I put my heart into writing and I don't get any comments or anything. So I appreciate anything anyone leaves on my work. Thanks for sticking with me, guys.

Regina led Emma into the kitchen and instructed her to get out the big bowls.

Emma tended to make a little mess when she was in headspace, but with a little magic everything could be sorted out after.

Regina sorted the wet ingredients whilst Emma carefully measured out the dry ones. 

"Mommy?"

"Yes, de-" Regina was cut off by Emma slyly dipping her finger into the wet ingredients and drawing a line across her cheek. 

Emma giggled and clapped her hand, eyes shining. 

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Regina grinned, dipping her finger into the bowl and waving it in front of Emma's face. 

The blonde laughed and squealed, backing up around the breakfast island.

"Nu uh!" She laughed.

"Yeah uh!" Regina teased, stepping towards her.

Emma flushed and shook her head, running around to the other side of the island.

Regina happily chased her around the entire kitchen, until she caught Emma in the corner.

Regina hummed and tapped the top of Emma's nose with her finger, dragging cookie mix across her cheek.

"Momma!" Emma huffed, pretending to be mad at her.

"Emma." Regina rolled the name off her tongue, raising an eyebrow.

"Naughty!"

"Oh I'm naughty am I?" Regina chuckled.

Emma couldn't hold in her laughter and without even thinking about it, she magicked the bowl to her hands. 

In seconds the both of them were covered in cookie batter and laughing happily.

Regina grinned, arms around Emma as she cradled the girl to her chest. 

Emma sighed softly, nuzzling into her neck. "Fun.

"Very. But we did just get you out of the bath." Regina hummed.

"Oh well." Emma grinned.

"Oh well indeed." Regina shook her head, tenderly brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Cookies?" Emma asked softly.

"Of course." Regina smiled and got out the cookie sheets.

Once all the mixture was either laid out or in Emma's tummy, Regina slid the sheets into the oven.

"Come along, dear, let's clean you up again."

Emma happily skipped over to the sink, standing still as Regina wiped her face and sticky hands down with a cloth.

When they were both cookie mix free, Regina waved her hand and the water on the stove instantly boiled.

With hot chocolate made, Regina laid out Emma's favourite toppings; whipped cream, marshmallows, cinnamon and mini chocolate chips. Regina only let little Emma have that much sugar before bed once a week.

Emma ended up spraying half the can of cream into her mouth but Regina couldn't find it in herself to care. 

Emma looked so happy, and after earlier, who cared if she had some extra cream, she certainly didn't.

Regina sat with Emma at the kitchen island, the blonde in her lap as they talked about their day.

When the timer buzzed, Emma clapped her hands and jumped up. "Cookies!"

Regina got them all out of the oven and set them on the cooling racks. 

"Eat now?" 

"Soon, dear, they're still too hot. How about you go get into bed and choose a story, I'll be up soon."

Emma nodded, grinning. She loved nights in bed with Regina.

With four cookies in one hand, Regina carefully balanced the two mugs in her other hand and walked up the stairs.

Emma had clambered into bed and had her blanket over her lap with her stuffed dog under her arm.

"Here we are." Regina slid in beside her and Emma straightened the covers over her legs.

With Emma settled against her chest, Regina happily flicked on the tv.

"Okay, snack and a film, then a bottle and teeth brushing, and bed, yes?"

"Yeah, mommy." Emma smiled, grabbing the cookies. 

...

"And they lived happily ever after." Regina murmured, looking down at the sleeping form of her girlfriend. 

She quietly set The Ugly Ducklings book down and turned out the lights with her magic.

Regina checked Emma had her pacifier and her stuffie, and flicked on the fairy lights over the headboard. Emma liked to sleep with a faint light on and they were perfect. 

"I love you so much, Emma." She gently stroked over her hair and lay down beside her, arm draped over her waist. 

"You mean everything to me." The woman whispered, closing her eyes. 

Just as she was drifting off, she heard a soft 'you mean everything to me.' 

They both slept soundly through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be making the cookies and having and cute asf night. Please drop a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, they mean a lot to me and I always put a lot into these fics.❤


End file.
